Sweet Child of Mine
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: He made the decision to leave them seventeen long years ago and holding to his promise hadn't look back since, but the past had a tendency of not letting him go. They all needed closure, and he was the only one who could give it. (England and the Midford family)


**_To start off, I'd like to thank you all for the overwhelming support I got for my first Hetalia x Kuroshitsuji crossover, The Sun Never Sets. This fic isn't exactly a direct sequel, but I suppose it can be considered part of the same larger verse. Crossovers are delightful to write, Hetalia especially so, and I'm always happy for a reason to write (as a reviewer very appropriately worded) BAMF empire!England. This oneshot was inspired by the memes about the particular resemblance between England and Edward, and also a prompt on the kinkmeme about a nation marrying a human for social obligation (It diverged too much from the original prompt to be considered a fill though, haha). As for how I wove them together, read on and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Just a note on the year, at the time of this story Elizabeth is 18 and Edward 23. I also took some liberties for Midford and Frances' eye colors, since neither of them have appeared in any colored images so far._**

* * *

"There is a visitor here to see you, sir."

England set down the pen in his hand to take the name card the butler held out. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, dropping the card back onto the tray. He wanted to tell the butler to deny the visitor entry, but such an action was below him.

"Show him in."

He rose as the butler left, heading for the decanter of brandy he kept on the small table by the shelves. He downed a shot right away and brought it back to the desk with him for good measure. It was such that the visitor stepped into the room to witness the blond nation throwing back a second glass. If the sight bothered him, he carefully avoided showing it on his face.

"It's been a long time, Arthur."

The man who greeted him was seventeen years older than he had been the last time England had seen him. Not that he had bothered keeping count of the years. Not at all. England decided in favor of glowering at his empty glass instead of directly at his undesired guest. "Has it?"

The other wasn't at all put out by this unwelcoming reply. "Indeed. Seventeen years, Arthur."

Emerald green eyes finally lifted to meet steel grey. "Why are you here, Alexis?"

Without further ado Alexis Midford reached into his breast pocket and extracted an embossed card, which he slid across the desk. Green eyes glanced briefly at it, almost disinterested.

"Ah, yes. My felicitations, Midford."

"Perhaps it would be more appropriate for me to offer you mine. After all, Elizabeth is–"

Alexis didn't even see the other man stand until the tip of England's still sheathed sword halted an inch from his chin. "Are you dissatisfied, Midford?"

The marquis wasn't cowed, chuckling with genuine respect. "Terrifying as ever, Kirkland. But you know that I love both Edward and Elizabeth as my own."

The sword lowered, then was dropped carelessly onto the desk. Sharp grey eyes followed him as he reached for the decanter and downed another glass of brandy. Wisely Alexis chose not to comment on it, instead sketching a smooth bow.

"That is all I came for, I shall not take up more of your time. Your faithful servant, sir!"

With that he left the room, leaving England with an almost empty decanter of brandy and a gold-embossed white envelope sitting damningly on the desk.

* * *

There was a stranger dancing with the bride. Or perhaps not quite a stranger, for they each felt a strange stirring of familiarity when gazing upon him, even as they struggled to put a name to the face.

"Oh my, what a dashing pair of siblings they are!" an old deaf dowager exclaimed with great fondness just a little too loudly. Her companion smiled rather weakly, confusion coloring her gaze. For though the dowager had forgotten, the rest of society knew that the two were not siblings despite certainly looking the part.

In fact, the lady's only known sibling stood to the side of the dance floor, watching the pair. Of course, they may well be others, but one did not speak of such things in polite company. Still, more than one mind did stray towards that thought, for indeed the resemblance to both the lady and her brother was striking.

Brilliant green eyes stared up into a pair identical to hers with something akin to wonder. Those emeralds smiled down at her, tender yet holding something so very sad.

"Who are you?" she whispered finally.

But the dance swept to a close then, and the stranger-not-stranger raised her gloved hand to his lips in a fleeting caress and was lost in the crowd.

A colorful lights display starting out in the garden drew everyone's attention to the open glass doors. Society's interest diminished with the passing moment, and as they marveled over the glittering show frivolous minds had already forgotten about the stranger.

Only one pair of cool blue eyes continued to watch him, following his movements over a painted ivory fan until he emerged from the crowd near the double doors leading to the hallway.

Right before he stepped out of the ballroom, half cast into shade by the drape of the curtain, he turned around, brilliant green eyes meeting hers squarely.

He bowed low, hand over heart.

And then he was gone, disappearing into the dark, just like he had the previous time, seventeen years ago.

* * *

"Who are you?" This time the query was biting, delivered sharp as a drawn blade.

The man didn't turn around as he pulled on his gloves. "Some questions aren't meant to be answered, Edward."

He took his cane from the waiting servant. He pretended not to hear the younger man's curt dismissal of the nearby servants. Replacing his hat on his head, he moved to step out of the front door.

The young man snarled, lashing out to grab him by the wrist, yanking him back to face him. "They told me that you were dead. That Arthur Kirkland died at sea, seventeen years ago, when his ship hit a storm on the way back from the New World."

"Then he is dead." The stranger looked disinterestedly at the sword-calloused hand that creased his cuff. "Unhand me, boy."

"No he's not! Because he's standing right in front of me! You're Arthur Kirkland! You're my father!"

In a movement too quick for him to avoid, leather-encased finger gripped his chin in a painful vice. Green eyes, identical to his own flashed and he felt fear.

"Listen to me, lad," the other hissed. "Your father is Alexis Leon Midford. The man known as Arthur Kirkland never existed. You will do well to remember that, for your own sake and your sister's."

Edward reeled when those rough fingers released him suddenly.

The other was already seated and his footman shutting the carriage door when Edward came back to his senses. He gasped and burst back into action, stumbling down the front steps in an attempt to somehow stop the other.

"Wait! What did you mean by that?"

Arthur turned to meet the younger's desperate eyes (green, why did they have to be so green) one final time.

"Goodbye, Edward," he said before he tapped his cane against the roof of the carriage to signal for his coachman to start driving.

Even over the clatter over the wheels on the cobblestones, he heard the whispered parting.

"Goodbye, Father."

Sometimes that was all that was needed to move on.

* * *

_**To answer any questions you may have: 1) Frances was originally married to "Arthur Kirkland" on request by the queen who wanted to see Arthur married. Who better than a daughter of the loyal Phantomhive house? But they were never completely happy in the marriage, and England eventually faked his death to free Frances from the marriage without excess scandal, allowing her to then marry Midford. After seventeen years, few (and only those who knew him personally) remember the mysterious man named Arthur Kirkland, and (perhaps also due to England's nation-power meddling) society no longer questions that Edward and Lizzie are Midford's biological children.**_

_**2) As far as I have in mind, despite being children of a nation, Ed and Lizzie are completely human. In my headcanon, children of nations will ultimately be human and not nations. After all, it's been clear that nations aren't born by biological means, but instead appear as a result of human concepts of unity. There may be certain minor effects however (I haven't given this extensive thought) for instance being more empathetic to the emotions of others, or being immediately well-liked by people.  
**_

_**I hope that resolves any queries, but if you have more, you're welcome to voice them!**_

_**Thank you for reading, and do leave a review!**_


End file.
